


MOON U

by MYCABBAGESS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jaebum is a space boy but is referred to as an exchange student, M/M, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, fluff later, how to tag, jb doesn't know what love is, so much space, some angst later probably, youngjae is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCABBAGESS/pseuds/MYCABBAGESS
Summary: Youngjae is tasked to take care of a very peculiar foreign exchange student Jaebum.





	1. The night of cool wind and starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first fic i guess, it got complicated and i'm not quite sure where it will end up but i'll just go with the floww. It would be cool to leave any constructive criticisms if you want since my writing isn't the best. Well i hope you enjoyyy

prologue

The night was calm, serenaded with the whispers of the north wind. The dark midnight was scattered with diamond starlight which glistened as the clockwork hands turned.  The rippling lake were strobe lights, flickering on and off as the incandescent moonlight beamed upon the waving waters. At the side of the bank was a bench leaning on its backside, swept to the side through the ages. Perched on the bench was a lone boy- cocooned by blankets, jackets and all things soft. Sluggishly, he ran his hand through his thick blond hair, further dishevelling it leaving a nest-like mess on top of his head. After closing his worn out comic book, the boy tilted his head up towards the sky, like an obedient dog, staring into the ivory moon. Wonder and awe filled his soul once again, no different from any Friday night, as he started to scan the vast expanse. However he was soon filled with dismay and sadness and shrunk back into his hunched position.

Life was not going well for the young boy these days, his grades where falling like gushing waterfalls and his fighting feelings for his crush was destroying him. Thursday nights were for healing and just to be away from school and stress, until the love of his life started to come over to the park with their friends and their _date._ There was no chance from the start, they attended totally different classes and they had totally different interests, but the boy still couldn’t shake off the awkward feelings. The other was undeniably beautiful who embodied a charming aura loved by many people plus they loved dogs? Who wouldn’t love them? But alas they had eyes for another, and the boy couldn’t stay mad since their date was absolutely gorgeous in every aspect, however the boy could still stay heartbroken. Frustrated and engulfed with anguish, he forcefully lifted his arms in the sky and tried desperately to grab the unreachable starlight.

 _“Is it fate? Am I just predestined to be alone forever_?” The boy spat out helplessly.

The night sky uncloaked its charcoal cape and released its secrets and rained down new coloured lights. It was the first meteor shower in a few years the boy thought.  The tails of these magical comets streaked vibrant violets and intense reds with a fiery yellows following closely behind. The boy reminisced about the last time these rainbow rocks fell out the sky, he was with his family, his friends, and made a wish.

_Is there a moon like you?_

 

* * *

 

Youngjae woke up feeling groggy after his late night strolls yesterday. He felt fate was against him lately as he turned his head to the right.

_Oh shit 6.12_

The boy suddenly felt rejuvenated and started to get dressed fast and shove anything edible into his mouth so he wouldn’t pass out trying to get to school. The cold chill of winter smacked youngjae in the face as soon as he walked out the front door; he should have worn his scarf. After the struggle getting off the bus due to the sea of commuters cramped in the small moving rectangle, Youngjae finally met up with his friends beside the school gates. Bambam and Yugyeom are probably the best and worst people you’ll ever meet Youngjae thinks, the charismatic duo always made the room brighter with their crazy antics plus they were quite, well really attractive if youngjae had to be honest. Yet these boys would make Youngjae’s life harder in some aspects, their teasing would go slightly overboard and youngjae would sometimes end up with his face painted in red embracement. Alas, they made Youngjae’s school life bearable and he could not be happier to have them in his life.

_Well maybe not today_

“Choi Youngjae to the principal’s office now.” the intercom roared loudly, followed classmates sniggering quietly in the background.

“Ooooo I guess the good boy finally cracked.” Bambam teased out loud in which many students happily agreed with gasps and laughter filling the classroom.

“Oh my god shhh….but you’ll be fine.” whispered Yugyeom, trying to reassure the startled youngjae who was suddenly self-conscious and wary of his surroundings.

“Okay everyone settle down, Youngjae please excuse yourself and make your way to the office.” spoke the stern teacher.

“Ah yes thank you…” Youngjae shakily replied, trying his hardest to get out of the room without making too much noise.

 _“Holy fuck their going to kick me out of the school… I guess I could run away, but then a student announcement will be set off and oh god I don’t need more people thinking that I’m a slacker or something…”_ Youngjae contemplated, slowing his steps towards the daunting doors.

After stalling for ten minutes, the anxious boy eventually knocked on the door and entered his unpromising demise. As soon as youngjae perched onto the green chair he noticed another figure standing at the back of the room, avoiding any eye contact.

“Hello Choi youngjae, so you’re probably wondering why I called you in here?” stated the principle, startling Youngjae to almost falling of the chair which undoubtedly made the figure behind him chuckle. “Well let me just get to the point, so congratulations! You’ve been appointed by your peers to look after our new foreign exchange student!” the man cheered grasping the bewildered youngjae by the hand and shaking it wildly.

_Wait…what hold up I’m not getting kicked out?_

The principle dragged the reluctant boy standing at the back directly in front of the frozen youngjae. The younger boy finally got a better look at the stranger, and they were actually quite attractive, like straight out of Youngjae’s comic books. Youngjae thought he was out of this world to be honest, from their broad shoulders to their well-crafted jaw-line, they just looked beautiful.

“Wait I have to take care of him? Not to be rude but do I get something out of this?” questioned the boy.

_There must be a catch, who would vote for me?_

“Ah yes well have you noticed that your academic studies haven’t been very high lately hm?” the principle replied suddenly shift in the atmosphere.

After this statement, Youngjae’s face started to heat up in embarrassment, hoping the other boy in the room wouldn’t look down on him.

“We both know that you can do better, so take this assignment as let’s say  _extra credit_  to pass this year?” the principle offered.

 “Oh yes, um I’ll take the job then.” Youngjae weakly accepted, knowing that this offer was out of pity and he had no other choice anyway.

“Good I see we have an agreement then? Plus I think this job is quite fitted for you as I did receive two very enthusiastic letters of recommendation by two students, and your track record has been pretty clear compared to the majority of the other students in our school.” the principle explained.

Youngjae was suddenly filled with a suspicion which hung over his head.

_Who would recommend me…? Wait the fuck up…_

“May I see the letters of recommendation?” Youngjae asked kindly, trying ever so hard to supress the boiling anger.

The principle handed him two letters each filled with  _very_  recognisable sets of handwriting, both messy like a child’s first scrawled picture, and unreadable to most. Youngjae could feel his patience vaporising by the bubbling annoyance at the pit of his stomach.

“Well you can show the new student around before lunch starts, you are now dismissed.” the principle ended the conversation and hurried them out of his office and slammed his door behind them.

“I’m actually going to kill the-” Youngjae spat out, before realising the new student had a slightly horrified look on his face.

_Okay new person who looks way to cool to be talking to me, what to do okay um I guess I’ll introduce myself…_

“Hello!…I mean hi my name is Choi Youngjae, but you can call me Youngjae so what’s your name?” the shorter boy asked with slight hesitation on each word.

“um my n-name is um Im jaebum erm… n-nice to meet you?” the other boy replied nervously, as if he was reading from his hand.

An awkward silence engulfed their surroundings. Youngjae didn’t expect a shaky voice to come out of a boy who looked like he was a leader of a gang or something. Baffled and confused, Youngjae stood looking at jaebum with a blank expression, trying to think of what to say. However the eye contact seemed to startle the taller boy as he shied away from the other boy.

“Oh nice um it’s nice to meet you too! And I hope we can be friends or something” youngjae finally replied, sticking his arm out for an awaited handshake.

However, That handshake never came.

Instead the taller boy suddenly knelt down on his knees as If he was going to propose, pulled the younger’s hand downwards and leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon the hand. It was shocking really, with youngjae’s flight and fight instincts on alert, he quickly yanked his hand out of the other boy’s grasp and staggered backwards and fell over.

“S-sorry umm” jaebum spoke, his mouth agape with terror. He then proceeded to try and help the fallen boy up.

“Ah it’s okay I’m just surprised and really clumsy.” youngjae said, trying to calm the now panicking jaebum. “Um let’s forget that happened? Yeah I guess I’ll show you around the school now”

 

* * *

 

The tour was probably one of the worst one hour youngjae had been through this week. Youngjae knew that the atmosphere they had created was filled with awkwardness and unease after the repeating stutters from each other anc Jaebum having his hand around his neck emitting nervousness. They made each other uncomfortable. He couldn’t stop thinking about why Jaebum kissed his hand in the first place,  as if Youngjae was from royalty. Also, Youngjae couldn’t help being the introverted boy he is and Jaebum wasn’t much of a conversational person either. The bell rung loudly and startled both of them as it was the signal for the awaited lunch.

“i-I have to go but thank you very much.” Jaebum quietly said, and dashed the opposite way.

“… Oh see you around? Nice meeting you?” Youngjae shouted hoping his voice would reach the other.

_Well that just happened, how he knows where to go… argh questions later time to kill…_

The volcano faced boy bursted into the lunch hall scanning for his prey.

“Hey! Why did you guys sign me up?!”

“Wait what?” the two perplexed friends said, both tilting their heads in confusion.

_playing dumb_

“… Oh about that.” Bambam tried to explain before sharply getting cut off by the flaming friend.

“You guys know I’m not a peoples person and definitely not good in social situations…” the defeated elder sighed.

“Look we know that, but lately you’ve seemed down and we thought maybe extra company and meeting new people could be a good solution.” Yugyeom reasoned eventually pulling youngjae into a warm hug as an apology.

“Yeah for your greater health!” Bambam added then joining the small reunion.

_He couldn’t stay mad really…_

“Well I do appreciate the aim of this mess but I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with this? The new guy seems slightly intimidating and kinda  _off…_ not in a rude way but our first meeting was quite different I guess. _”_ Youngjae told.

“Hey now don’t judge a book by its cover and you should know that considering the amount of books you’ve got stuffed up your closest hmm?” a smug faced Yugyeom pressured, practically all up in Youngjae’s face.

“Plus you only need to help him during school hours and we’ll take him off your hands if you really can’t handle him for a week cause we are your amazing friends.” Bambam suggested snapping his fingers, accompanied by a smirk as if his young and rich ass was in the casino betting his chips. He was that certain and confident.

“Oh god he would probably be caught dead at yours, I’ll never let him through that  _hell.”_  Youngjae reminisced causing a shiver to travel up his spine.

“ooo you’re already protective of him how cute!” cooed Yugyeom who got punched on the shoulder by an angry boy not long later.

“Hey  _that_  night wasn’t too bad guys right I mean we did bond closer together right?” Bambam interrupted hoping to get some agreeing comments he wished for.

The two other boys shivered together. A memory meant to be left alone.

“Okay fine I’ll take care of him for a week and if I haven’t gone insane or anything then maybe they are good for me, but if not then you guys owe me big time ya hear?” the eldest declared.

“Dea-”

“Excuse me fellow classmates” a Booming voice blasted behind the trio. They turned their heads to look up to a group of people which many feared. It consisted of 3 main leaders- Mark Tuan- a silent but deadly member who’s mostly in the gang due to his skills in martial arts and his loaded pockets always spilling cash and coins. Then there was Jackson Wang- probably the most witty of the bunch but definitely lethal and lastly, Park Jinyoung, a ruthless leader who has stood against all odds and  _always_ gets what he wants.

_Oh fuck not again_

“So lads there aren’t any other free tables around and you guys don’t seem like you are using it to its full potential so I’m going to ask kindly if you could vacate your seats hm?” the stern voice commanded

“Umm actually we’re still using it…” youngjae snapped back not understanding where he got sudden burst of confidence, but he went with it.

“Yeah step off! We got here first so if you could kindly wait that would great” Bambam sneered back gaining a high five from the nodding Yugyeom.

“Oh really, that’s quite unfortunate for us don’t you think I mean for the greater good don’t you think you should let us twelve starving students eat? I mean it only makes sense, 3 people don’t really need a whole table so if you insist…” Jinyoung shrugged gaining agreement between his fellow peers.

The whole room was silent

“You’re only going to use this table for your feet and to sit back and relax whilst trashing others by throwing your food at them.” Yugyeom repels then swiftly shrinking back.

“Oh wow you have the audacity to talk back? Hah you must off not had your breakfast or medicine huh punk?” Jackson mocked earning cheers from the gang.

“Oh I mean I’m an honest man you are absolutely correct I’m so sorry we intruded, but it’s still school rules not to loiter around with no food right?” Jinyoung calmly responded.

“Wait wha-“the trio replied before getting soaked in their own drinks and soiled by their own food. Spillages covered the whole floors filled with pieces of food mashed into the liquids.

“Have a nice lunch~” the leader cooed before turning back and exiting the lunch hall

_What a bunch of-_

This was another reason why Youngjae couldn’t stand school, but today was probably the most successful run so far this term. As the day ended, Youngjae dashed out of the school building running like a manic escaping prison. The winter sky was a mesmerising tangy haze filled with streaks of yellow and red (which kind of reminded him of the spillages on the school floor) At least the day was over, no more things to remind him of stress.

Well that’s what he wanted.

As Youngjae pulled the front gate open, he noticed his room light was illuminating.

“SURPRISE!” his eager mother cheered. “I know you must get lonely without your brother around these days and well a perfect opportunity occurred where an exchange student needed a home for a couple of weeks and…” she went on.

Youngjae was greeted by a tall boy who sat on his bed reading some of his comics. Jaebum was in his house and was going to share a house with him. A couple of weeks would be okay right?

That’s what Youngjae wanted to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far!( the weird shit Jaebum does in this story is because of customs on his home planet and he's high key a prince so stuff will probably be explained later on) also idk what happened at bams that night yeah. Also sorry i made them the bullies but after watching that sanctuary thing wow yep okay sure. yeah thanks for reading again!


	2. A shy smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took a long time to write sorry. I've sort of got an idea of the story so hopefully i can update this regularly ;;. Constructive criticisms are welcome and other comments too ;;. Hope you enjoy reading! (Also sorry for any mistakes i'll try fix them soon)

Startled by the younger boy’s abrupt presence, Jaebum quickly dropped the book and stood up awkwardly from the bed.

“Um sorry I shoul-“, Jaebum tried to explain before his quivering mumble was interrupted by a sighing voice.

“Ah it’s okay don’t worry things happen you ‘know? So let’s get your stuff set up shall we?” the other boy cheered with a smile on his face.

They both of them knew it wasn’t genuine.

The move was fast, Youngjae felt like he couldn’t breathe in the room, the memories flooding back in. He really didn’t want to think about it. After finishing un-packing Jaebum’s bags and setting up the bed in the old room next door, the younger boy waved good night to the elder and returned to his room. Jaebum studied the room, the walls were filled with cracks and holes, not as luxurious as he’s used to, he guesses this room hasn’t been used in a while. He knew he wasn’t wanted in this room or this house in fact but his respect for the other grew, as who would want some stranger barging into their home- into their lives. That was something he could relate to anyway.

As soon as he left that haunting room, Youngjae threw himself onto his bed full of stuffed animals and soft pillows. He didn’t know what to do. He was outraged at the fact that his own mother was fine with using that room again. He hoped this was some long dream. Youngjae stumbled to the mirror to see his eyes dozing off, he had a long day ahead of him so it would be best to get to sleep soon. Without bothering to brush his teeth or pack his bags, the exhausted boy collapsed onto his bed and sunk into the world of dreams.

The night carried a fierce chill, the cold air seeped through the window ceils into the quiet house. Youngjae was happily enjoying his slumber until he felt an icy sting prod his back. The younger tried to snap his eyes shut once more and ignore the interference but it was too late. Prying his eyelids open he saw a dark figure towering over him, sending shivers up his back.

_Oh fuck did I not lock the door?? Well done Choi Youngjae now I’ll be known as the boy who got murdered because they didn’t shut the door and let a murderer in…_

“I’m cold…” the figure whispered.

After many attempts of reaching for his phone light he finally managed to flicker the light onto the face of the stranger. A sharp blue light flashed across Jaebum’s face making his eyes wince at the burning light.

“oh-shit sorry”, Youngjae whispered, tiredness slipping into his tone.

Youngjae knew that getting out blankets out of the loft was totally impractical due to the booming sounds it would make for the middle of the night, plus 3 am Youngjae couldn’t do shit anyway- too tired for any practical actions. Though his next suggestion would be his gravest regret.

“Okay get in-n….” Youngjae suggested, already moving up against the wall.

“W-wait what? Listen it’s cool I’ll just go back into my room”, the flustered Jaebum replied, words spilling out as he backed away.

“You’ve already woken me up and I really have no choice hm? Plus this way we can get closer…” the sleepy boy fought back.

_Has this boy gone mad?_

“Um oh actually It’s not really cold now, so I’ll be taking my leave”, Jaebum shrugged reaching for the door knob until a warm hand grabbed his arm and dragged him into a warm enclosure.

The two were squashed onto a small but warm bed. Jaebum’s cheeks flushed with pink embarrassment due to the close contact between strangers. Gathering the up strength, Jaebum was about complain to the younger boy but the he was already snoring next to him. This was probably the only moment Youngjae looked and probably felt at peace Jaebum thought. It was a warm night.

The buzzing of the alarm lingered in Youngjae’s ears, trying to ignore it he submerged his face into his comfy pillows. Today it was strangely warm in the morning. _Could it be the freak summer I always needed in winter? Youngjae happily queried._ As he twisted his head to face his wardrobe, he was met with something shockingly different. The boy was staring right at the sleeping guest.

“Holy fuck!”

The boy yelped at the top of his lungs in horror as he tried to push the slumbering elder out of his bed. Jaebum woke up in terror as Youngjae was screaming at him; this caused him to topple off the bed and fall smack down on his face. Worry started to set into Youngjae’s face after the realisation of what he had done.

“Oh god sorry ah shit let me help you up”, Youngjae asked peering over the bed to see the damage done.

“I-it’s okay I’ll just be leaving now,” Jaebum weekly replied before scurrying off back into his room.

_This was not a good start._

 

 

It had been a few days and the situation between the two strangers did not improve one bit. Youngjae decided to take a break with his friends at the lounge area.

“Guys I can’t take this anymore.” the fragile Youngjae cried slumped across the worn out couch.

“It’s been less than a week how bad could it be?” Yugyeom asked, tilting his head slightly to the side like a worried puppy.

“Yeah I mean you’re here in one piece!” BamBam reassured patting the drained boy on the head.

“I nearly got run over by the garbage truck on Monday because he wanted to see the stray cat strolling on the other side of the road”, Youngjae ranted. “And yesterday I came home to cats littered all over my room! My allergies weren’t having it…” the boy sighed rubbing his temples.

“Well seems to me he really likes cats! For his cold appearance that’s pretty cute.” Yugyeom grinned making a V-shape with his hands and placing them under his chin.

“Okay, okay that might be slightly strange but give’em a chance? He’s getting on well with everyone else since he’s arrived, maybe it’s just  you? ”Bambam suggested again.

“You said that last week and honestly I don’t think I can keep my sanity anymore.” Youngjae complained. “Plus everyone thinks he’s the cool isolated boy with a dark past, but really he’s quite shy and clumsy to say the least” Youngjae confessed.

“Maybe he’s just shy around you?” Bambam speculated, with a smirk creeping up his face.

“Listen, I’m worried this false perception of him could lead him into some grave danger or something.” Youngjae quickly responded a slight tinge of pink appearing on his face.

“All right lover boy” Bambam taunted accompanied by a giggly Yugyeom in the background.

“I hate you guys…”

 

 

Thursday was finally over, Youngjae was greeted with vibrant vermilion streaks washed in a sea blue sky. Night was setting fast and as soon as Youngjae walked out of the local convenience store, stars were scattered across the celestial scene. The boy ventured to the park to find his favourite bench. As he got closer to his favourite spot he noticed a shadowy figure.

_How could they find it?_

Getting to the area was quite a challenge- a challenge only youngjae knows how to finish. He fishes out a key which fits perfectly into a metal gate hidden by brambles and sharp intertwining vines which no one dares trespasses, expect Youngjae. After scrambling out of the thicket, the boy quietly climbed the hill and peered over to see the stranger lurking in his lair.

“Jaebum?”

Youngjae dropped his bag and went to get a closer look at his suspicious roommate. The stranger turned around with a startled expression which eventually melted into a warm shy smile.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here?” Youngjae questioned menacingly, words fumbling out his mouth in confusion.

The older boy pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper revealing scribbled star consolations and small doodles.

“I wanted to ask if I could help you in any way, but you didn’t come home so I looked around your desk and found this… I’m sorry I snooped around your desk but I just don’t have your number…” Jaebum explained mumbling the last few words.

“Oh sorry, I guess I should have told you I come home late on Thursdays, sorry for making you worry… wait how did you know to come here?” Youngjae asked suspicions rising.

“Oh um well the stars showed me”, Jaebum said looking up into the empty black space.

“The stars? You must be really good at reading them or something”, Youngjae thought not really processing Jaebum’s answer. _How is that even possible? I guess he knows his space stuff._

“So um what are you doing here?” Jaebum quickly asked, trying to avoid any follow up questions.

“Umm well I was looking for you?” youngjae lied.

“Oh.”

“Plus I like stargazing… it calms me”

“I see”

The boys sat on the bench and continued to stare at the beautiful comic skies. The trees swayed peacefully whilst the lake sizzled with white light.

“Hey Do you want a drink?” Youngjae asked dragging the plastic bag off the floor.

“Oh umm sure” Jaebum replies surprised at the sudden conversation. He was handed a cheap cold can of soda with dent marks on the side. It felt like a chill summer party as a fruity sensation engulfed his taste buds. It’s much sweeter than the stuff he’s used to.

“It’s all I got so I hope you like it” Youngjae shrugged.

“I-t’s amazing… this earth stuff is so nice!” Jaebum exclaimed.

_Earth stuff? This metal can isn’t that eco-friendly… Youngjae questioned to himself_

 “To me the stars remind me of Home.” Jaebum said pointing towards a certain cluster of lights. “I used to always watch the stars when I was younger until I had to work and attend my duties so I didn’t get any time to spare a glance.” The elder sighed. “So is there another reason you like looking up at the stars? You really seem immersed with those bright lights” Jaebum asked.

“Let’s just say I have a meaningful and personal connection with them?” Youngjae said careful of not spill too many beans.

“Ah same here I guess we have something in common” Jaebum chuckled.

“Ha yeah”, Youngjae grinned whilst the other starts to smile more. “Hey what’s so funny?” Youngjae nervously asked.

“This is probably the most happy you've been talking to me…” Jaebum smiled before returning back to the stars. A silence fell upon them, Youngjae lost for words. Instead he stared at the older boy full of stars in his eyes, solar winds blowing through his jet black hair. The scene was truly stunning.

_Maybe this isn’t so bad…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you made it to the end, their backstories will be revealed in future chapters hopefullyy. This story going all over the place rip. Anyway i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! ( Also random fact but each chapter are titled after the moon u lyrics ish :() )


	3. Talking to the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is speech heavy :() Also probably gonna focus on this fix a bit more before writing other ones i guess... sorry it took long, i wasn’t quite sure how this chapter was going to work but i hope this is okay. This chapter revolves around Youngjae trying to explain what ‘love’ is cause space doesn’t have the word love in it’s vocabulary i guess. i’ll explain more at the end notes if somethings are like ?? Sorry for mistakes! i’ll fix them when i get time. Enjoy reading.

The following evening Youngjae and Jaebum finally exchanged numbers, and have been in contact occasionally. Youngjae’s tour guide days were over meaning he didn’t see the older as much as he used to. He’d used to always be trailing behind Youngjae through the school, now it was back to the usual. Although the older was still living at his home for a couple more weeks until they found a replacement, his empty side surprisingly impacted Youngjae in ways he never thought of.

 “What’s wrong?” pouted a curious Yugyeom poking Youngjae’s sides in an effort to get him to smile. The older groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

“He misses his boyfriend.” Bambam snickered. Youngjae pulled himself from the table and gave his friend an un-amused smirk.

“Ha ha very funny…” Youngjae replied, sarcasm filling his tone.

“Well do you?” Yugyeom pressed, a small smile appearing on his face.

“W-what kind of question, o-of course I don’t, haven’t I been yelling at you guys about the stress he gave me… and he’s not my boyfriend.” Youngjae quickly defended.

“Someone’s in denial…”Bambam chuckled. The boy was soon attacked by the flustered friend.

“Guys, I’m just tired okay?” sighed the irritated blonde, scratching at the wooden desk.

“Well any plans for tomorrow?” Yugyeom perked up with enthusiasm shoving his phone into the others’ faces.

“Ice-cream parlour?”

Youngjae not seeing the older was partly his fault too. They had good chemistry back at Youngjae’s home, no one was there to judge and Youngjae felt that this was the true Jaebum, a boy who would tell cheesy jokes and listen to Youngjae’s problems. Jaebum had a whole new persona back at school. The blonde started to avoid Jaebum like the plague as he started to trail behind Jinyoung and his friends and Youngjae did not want to get involved. Jaebum gave Youngjae small shy smiles occasionally but Youngjae had already darted away, leaving the tall boy hanging his head in shame as if he’d done something wrong. _Why am I doing this…?_

  
After the ice cream date, Youngjae left the parlour stuffed with icy happiness. He was excited to talk to Jaebum back in the house about the all the delicious ice cream he had consumed and even bought some home to share. Youngjae decided to take a different route tonight though the park. He was just by the exit gates until he heard a quiet whimper behind a bush. Youngjae decided to investigate further and saw a girl on the a bench crying. The blonde was about to comfort her until he saw a figure perched next to her. Then the person placed a kiss onto her lips, the crying paused. Youngjae looked closer to get a better look at the stranger, he thought it was impossible. _It can’t be?_ The girl was stunned and stared into the eyes of Jaebum. His Jaebum? Youngjae needed to leave. He dropped his bags and ran out of the park.

Jaebum was spooked at the sound of sudden rustling, he decided to see what the noise was. To his relief it was only a plastic bag. A bag oozing out an icy substance.  
Jaebum turned back to the girl now standing. It happened in an instance and the girl was now walking away, leaving a confused boy rubbing his stinging cheek. The slap felt like fire.

Youngjae ran home and crashed onto his bed. He slammed the door tight, hoping no one would ask him questions or engage any form of conversation with him. His mind was racing with conflicted thoughts, the scene just kept replaying on and on… _why did i react that way? It’s not even that deep is it? Does he know her? Should i ask him? tell him?_ The thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal keys coming from the front door. _Oh god he’s back i can’t face him._

Jaebum rushed upstairs excited to finally talk to his friend again. Tonight they were suppose to play board games and snack on weird earth foods like popped corn? Jaebum thought he was hearing things wrong at first but he trusts Youngjae’s taste in food. He is the expert. The giddy boy opened his roommate’s door to find no sign of his friend, no note, no text, no nothing.

“Good evening, have you seen Youngjae around?” Asked the worried boy, nearly tripping on the stairs.

“Is he not in his room? I swear i just saw him half an hour ago?” The mother replied, fear engulfing every word.

“I’m sure he’s still with his friends,” Jaebum reassured. “Shall i bring him back?”

“Will you? If you don’t mind, he should really know he isn’t supposed to be out so late, i would go out myself but he hates when I embarrass him in front of his friends.” The mother replied.

“Don’t worry we’ll come back safe! A royal promise.” Jaebum responded, then proceeded to bow.

“Thank you again and there’s no need to bow.” grinned the mother who returned to her duties. _Such a peculiar man…_

  
_Where would he be?_ The boy was beyond lost at this point. As Jaebum ran through the streets in search for the blonde boy, he bumped into two very familiar faces.

“Hello! You’re Youngjae’s friends right? Have you seen him recently?” Panted the tired boy.

“Youngjae? We thought he’s with you? Aren’t you guys doing that board game thing?” Yugyeom questioned. “He was so excited for it, he wouldn’t stop talking about it until he started to choke on ice cream…” the taller boy lightly chuckled reminiscing the recent meeting.

“Yeah he really wouldn’t shut his mouth talking about you and how it was going to be really fun or something.” Bambam interjected. “Anyway if he’s not at home then he might be at the park or something, has he told you about that place?”

_The park. How could i forget._

“ Oh yeah, I’ll go check now thank you again.” Jaebum thanked and then proceeded to bow towards the confused boys.

_“Why is he doing that?” Yugyeom whispered to his friend._

_“This must be the weird shit youngjae complains about. Not sure why he complains since i feel like royalty right now.” Bambam replied._

“Hey you don’t have to do that, its very polite of you but it’s not really necessary…” Yugyeom told the boy below him whilst shaking his hands.

“Yeah we just hope our friend is safe, tell him to text us will you?” Bambam asked.

“Yes! Of course don’t worry I’ll find him.” Jaebum replied with, now standing upright. The boy suddenly dashed away.

 

“I’m not sure what he sees in that guy but I’m not one to judge…” The skinny boy shrugged.

“Well I think he’s great I guess.” The taller friend concluded.

* * *

* * *

  
  
_He talks about me? Wait then why did he ditch me? It doesn’t make sense._

  
Uncertainty filled his stomach as he got closer to the hill. He has to be here right? He peered over the bush to spot a dark shadow on the hill. The sight caused the boy to frantically run up the hill into the thick bramble. Jaebum fumbled out of the thicket leaving him covered small twigs, dirt and a few scratches. The shuffling of the boy made the shadow flinch and slowly look back. The figure seemed to get up and try and help however stopped themselves and remained sitting on the bench.

“I found you finally, I was really worried since you wouldn’t miss game night…” Jaebum said with relief.

“Yeah you found me.” Youngjae replied in a blank tone.

“Let’s go back!” the older boy cheerfully cried and proceeded to grab the other’s hand. Youngjae tensed at the contact and pulled his hand away.

“Huh? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?” Jaebum asked.

“Yeah I guess I feel hurt.” Youngjae replied.

“Who hurt you? I’ll talk to them tomorrow if it helps...” the boy offered.

“…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You.”

“Oh um wait. Me?” hesitated the boy. It was silent for a while. Jaebum was too busy thinking how he could have hurt his friend to say anything. The tension was killing Jaebum. The empty black sky surrounded them- it felt like being trapped in the void. An eternal darkness. He was brought back by a small voice.

“You know what happened.”

“Sorry but I really don’t?”

“The bench, the girl, the kiss.”

“Oh. Is this all because of that?”

“Look I’m just as confused as you to be honest, but I still feel hurt.”

“I kissed her because she was crying, is that bad?”

“I’m not sure where you came from but over here you can’t just kiss people in such an intimate way. I mean strangers anyway, you’ve never told me about this girl since we tell each other everything so, I just assumed… oh god this isn’t some huge misunderstanding is it??” Youngjae stuttered and eyes widening and hands covering his mouth in fear.

“Is that how it works here? Then I guess that’s probably why I have this…” Jaebum awkwardly grinned whilst pointing to his slightly red cheek. Youngjae dropped his hands and had a concerned look on his face. He was about to touch the other’s cheek until Jaebum flinched away.  
“I-I mean it’s what you deserve, you can’t just kiss people randomly, well you can but it’s not very accepted? Around here and especially on the.” Youngjae explained and then pointed to his lips.

“I understand, I should apologise to her tomorrow I guess?” Jaebum suggested.

“I think that would be a good start.” Youngjae replied.

“Why is it so bad to kiss people? On my plane-in my c-city, it’s a way of cheering people up.” Jaebum queried.

“oh well it’s not bad to do it here but I feel like kissing someone on the lips is an intimate action such as a relative maybe, close friend or someone you might love, definitely not to strangers I guess. I mean some places it’s acceptable like I guess your hometown and many places may think it’s nice or respectful, I’m not sure. But here, it’s not very ‘normal’ I guess.” The blonde boy rambled about, hoping it would get into Jaebum’s head.

“I get it I think, but there is one thing I’m not so familiar about.”

“What is it?”

“What is love?”

 

  
  
“w-what do you mean ‘by what is love’?” Youngjae nervously chuckled, he can’t be serious?

“Is it wrong to ask?” the worried boy asked again.

“No no no it’s just that I was taken back that you don’t know what it is...” Youngjae calmed the panicking boy. “Well um let’s see… honestly I’m not the person you should be asking what ‘love’ is…” the blonde boy scratched his head with a nervous expression. “Love is a word which can be used in many contexts I guess, like ‘love’ used in ‘I love chocolate’ means I have a strong liking for chocolate. Simple really. You get it?”

“Yeah I’ve heard that before!” Jaebum gleamed.

“Okay and the other context would be, um.”

“It seems very difficult to explain huh?” Jaebum said noticing creases on the other’s forehead.

“Yeah I mean you really can’t explain ‘love’ and ‘like’ especially in a romantic way… it’s like a strong feeling or emotion.”

“Errm could you elaborate?”

“I mean most of the time love makes you feel happy and warm, like if you ‘love’ someone, you probably like spending time with them. But I mean ‘love’ can also be the opposite and cause you to f-feel sad I guess.” Youngjae tried to explain.

“Oh what a strange concept, something that can make you happy and sad.” Jaebum thought. “Okay let me ask you a question”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“M-me? Oh wow this got personal…”

“You don’t have to answer.”

“Yes I have been in love.” The boy coughed out. He’s never really straight up told anyone about his crush as Bambam and Yugyeom figured it out somehow.

“Was it the happy or sad love?”

“The sad kind love I guess.”

“How was it bad? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well, you can love someone, but it doesn’t mean that they will love you back. Everyone is different and have different feelings and I just happened to get the wrong end of the stick.”

“sorry, is there anything I can do?” Jaebum nervously asked to ease the solemn mood.

“Ah it’s okay, you don’t need to apologise, plus you can’t force someone to like you.”

“Why not? They are making you feel sad though.”

“It’s like in my comics, you wouldn’t force the lost prince to like space princess right?”

“Of course that’s why the lost prince left his kingdom, so he wouldn’t have to be with someone he doesn’t like. Oh I think I get it now... Thank you for telling me all this...” This feels so familiar.

“It’s fine plus I don’t really want to see you kissing people in class if their sad or something heh.” Youngjae quietly chuckled.

“Well since i guess your the space princess, I promise I will not commit such crimes again your highness.” the taller boy joked, lightening up the skies. “I do wonder, why did you flee after hearing about the kiss? Do you like her? is that why you were hurt because i kissed her?” Jaebum questioned.

“what? oh no that’s not why I was mad.”

“Then why were you hurt?” pressured the other boy. Youngjae’s cheeks started to flare up. _why was i hurt? i d-don’t actually like hi-_

“well i just hope i don’t cause you to be sad anymore. Also I hope you find a happy kind of love since you really deserve it…” Jaebum wished, smiling with crescent eyes.

“Thank you, i hope you find one too!” Youngjae cheered.

“Hey i want to try something, but you have to close your eyes.” Jaebum instructed his friend.

“Um okay sure?”

Not going to lie but Youngjae was fearing the worst, what was he going to do? surprise him? scare him? or something that Youngjae’s deepest thoughts desire, his lips quivered.

“Youngjae look up! Meteors!”

Youngjae took his hands away from his face. He tilted his head up to a wonderful scene. The blonde boy joined Jaebum in wonder and awe, it was a truly magnificent sight.

“Wow… i haven’t seen a display like this since last week. But something like this shouldn’t be happening…it must be a freak shower or something?”

“Mm probably” Jaebum hummed. The two looked up to the dancing bright orbs with tails of flashing light. “Y’know it’s really nice looking at stuff like this with someone.”

“yeah i agree…”

“Especially with you, i mean i-i just feel safer with you maybe, have you ever noticed how your eyes reflect those shining stars? it really _brightens_ up my mood.” Jaebum grinned.

_was he blushing?_

“Oh wow that was cheesy, well this princess can find another person to watch the stars with.” youngjae smirked. The event didn’t last very long and Jaebum was suddenly filled with tiredness.

“shall we go home? your mother would be worried sick.”

“Oh you’re right, yeah let’s go.”

_what an eventful night..._

 

 ** _Group chat-new_** _**message** -_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~recieved 3:33am

Yo where have you been?- Bambam

 

 **Group chat-new message** \- recieved 3:35am

Hey Youngjae, text us back when you get back home :”( - Yugyeom

 

 **group chat-Message sent** \- 3:39

dont worry guys i’m alive ;;

 

 **Group chat-new message** \- recieved 3:42

YOU RETURN!-Bambam

wHERE WERE YOUU-Yugyeom

 

 **Group caht-Message sent** -3:45

I was with Jaebum at the park don’t worry ;; Why yall awake? go to sleep

 

 **Group chat-new message** \- recieved 3:47

What happened?- Yugyeom 

Why are YOU aWAkE?- Bambam

 

 **Group chat-message sent** \- 3:50

I’ll tell you guys about it tomorrow okay?

 

 **New message** \- recieved 3:51

Good night!- Jaebum

Youngjae slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! okay so some of the italics can apply to both characters but if it doesn’t really work then it’a probably my bad formatting or something. It’s kinda explained but like when Jb bows, kissed Yj’s hand in the first chapter, and kissed the girl here is cause of space/ alien traditions or something.( he’s also bows cause royalty stuff) lmao i’m not totally against the stranger kissing thing cause that might be in some traditions which is fine but where this is set like its not very usual i guess?? the girl slapped him cause like who are you to kiss me Bye bE gonE. ( not sure if this girl will have more involvement in the future)) The comic story plays a small role- ghhforeshadowingpastofacertainsomeonegfshg. Also lmao not the best way to describe love cause idk it’s hard?? i think love is a beautiful thing and idk it makes me feel warm and happy? rip the fucking ice cream. Oh also Jaebum can control space shit cause why not? he’s tired because summoning flamming rocks falling from the sky is hard. Also, If i’ve wrote anything that is like kind of wrong, please tell me rip i don’t wanna offend anyone or something ;; okay this should be okay?? (if u made it here anyway) thank you for reading! i hope to update like not soon cause that’s a lie but like within this month maybe. Jinyoung is probably going to be in the next chapter cause i totally forgot about them for like 2 chapters oh no.


End file.
